Character Starters: Kingdom Hearts
The Character Starters is a new idea of mine. Basically, I find a series I like and know about. In this instance, it's Kingdom Hearts. I find all the characters I can, annalyse them, then see which Pokémon they should have gotten for their starter. Main Characters Sora-Evee I think the characters match. Sora is a nice, powerful but plain guy, and Evee is the same. But Sora is open to a variety of different powers, as is Evee. But what really put the nail in the coffin for me was the fact that Sora has five different forms, Valour ,Wisdom , Master ,Final and Anti-form . Evee had the same amount prior to Generation V, and they all kind of matched up. Valour's in your face physical attacks reminded me of Flareon , Wisdom's special attacks and liquid movement reminded me of Vaporeon , Master's gold coloration and surprise attacks of Jolteon , Anti-form's symbolism and attacks of Umbreon , and Final hassimilarities to Espeon in both looks and actions. Kairi-Ambipom Kairi always was more of a cheerleader than an actual player, always more of a supporting role, though she does stand up and take action sometimes, rather like Ambipom' s use in the gam. Plus, you can immagine Kairi just hugging one to death. Riku-Absol Riku 's entire character is an angsty, emo dark kid. He has the power to control darkness, but overall wants to help and redeem himself. He gets blamed for things he couldn't have not-done. He is Absol incarnate, down to his hair matching it's furr. Besides, you can definitly imagine them fighting together, creating a black hole to such in enemies and then hyper-beaming it out of existence. Organization XIII Number XIV-Xion-Ditto Just as Xion was blank before she found Roxas and started to take on his form, Ditto is blank, a pink blob of nothing, until it meets something it can transform into. It's easy to imagine them together, transforming into the enemy and taking them down from within. Number XIII-Roxas-Gallade Boy, this was a tough one, really. First, I thought of Pikachu and Raichu , but Pikachu was just too young, and Roxas didn't really seem like the Raichu type. I finally settled for Gallade , because, after all, Roxas' attribute is light, and the closest to light in Pokémon is psychic. Plus, both fight with two blades, both were just built for romance and both try to do what's right. And look me in the eye and tell me the Samuri Nobodies don't look like Gallade. Number XII-Larxene-Galvantula Boy, this was tough too. Larxene is very distinctive, personality wise. Most electric Pokémon were either too masculine or too machine-like. I settled for Galvantula because it matches her horrible, nasty, vindictive personality. It is a little inhuman, but then again, so is Larxene, and they attack in very similar ways. Number XI-Marluxia-Milotic I think Marluxia and Milotic are perfect matches. It's easy to picture Marluxia, mounted on Milotic and raining death down upon his enemies with his scythe, isn't it? Besides, they're both beautiful, shallow, and ugly on the inside instead of on the out. Plus, his dragon is like Milotic. Number X-Luxord-Persian Why Luxord and Persian , you ask? Well, Luxord's entire persona is that of a gambler. He throws everything to chance, that's what he lives by. And what is Persian's signature move? Pay Day! Besides, you can imagine Luxord stroking his pet Persian as he casts dice, turning Sora into a playing card. Number IX-Demyx-Ludicolo Demyx is totally laid back, musical, likes to dance and is affiliated with water. Ludicolois totally laid back, musical, likes to dance and is affiliated with water. They're perfect! Can't you imagine? "Dance, water, da-Ludy! Get back in your Pokéball!". Number VIII-Axel-Infernape Axel time. He was tricky. To start with, he's an odd duck, both loyal and totally disloyal, completely insane but not without his compassion. I think the fire-type Infernape can match his conflicting personality, as well as his strange offensive and defensive capabilities. Number VII-Saix-Mightyena Saix' s pokémon had to be strong, brutal, and cunning. It also had to have a connection to the moon. The only two types of Pokémon with affiliations to the moon are the Moon Stone bunch and the wolves. The Moon Stone Bunch were far to fairy like, pink and delicate, so Mightyena was an easy choice. Number VI-Zexion-Zoroark Zexion and Zoroark aren't a perfect match. Zoroark is a little to predatory, a little too physical for Zexion. However, it's main attribute is the ability to create illusions, which is also the cornerstone of Zexion's character. It's easy to imagine the two as a team, using their illusional capabilities to mess with Sora. Number V-Lexaeus-Conkeldurr Lexaeus is a brute with a massive weapon, and the ability to manipulate ground. This description aptly portrays Conkeldurr, as well. The image of the two fighting side by side against good, using their huge chunks of minerals to literally carve through the opposition. Number IV-Vexen-Glalie Venex is a mad scientist. He wields a large shield made of ice, and his own creations, such as the clones. Glalie is a large, horned chunk of ice. Though they don't seem to be similar, personality wise, they are, and it is easy to see why they are oft paired together-Vexen may as well wield Glalie as a shield with the one he's got. Number III-Xaldin-Staraptor Xaldin is a powerful, wind-wielding founding member. He is calculated and cool, and uses seven deadly lances, which he controls by manipulation of the air, to fight. Though most of the Birds fit Xaldin aptly, Staraptor wins out through sheer closeess of character and personality. These two were made to be teammates. Number II-Xigbar-Octillery Xigba r is the sharpshooter. He weilds guns that alter space, and is very hard to pin down. In the end, though, Octillery wins through sheer number of projectile moves (Bullet seed, Water Gun, Octozooka, ect.). You can really picture Xigbar actually using Octillery as his weapon, instead of just as a Pokémon. Number I-Xemnas-Mewtwo "But wait!" you shout. "That's a legendary!". Yes, it is. I never barred legendaries, I just refrained from using them because they didn't match the character. Mewtwo and Xemnas match. Deal with it. Their cynical, 'emotions are weak and unnecessary' standpoints, their calm, empty voice, their powers and abilities, even their god damned appearance is identical.